


[Podfic] exitus, et finis

by ConstancePenman



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4736570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstancePenman/pseuds/ConstancePenman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A woman completes her tests and is free to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] exitus, et finis

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [exitus, et finis.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/498391) by [fiftymillionstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiftymillionstars/pseuds/fiftymillionstars). 



> This is a podfic of fiftymillionstars' "exitus, et finis." This is my first podfic, so I'm totally open to constructive criticism.

The mp3 file can be found here:  
https://www.mediafire.com/?b05bv72pb2gg4kj


End file.
